


Frozen

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [30]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cold, Cuddling, Cute, Falling In Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: It's cold on the tour bus.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #47 I feel so cold

“Fucking hell!” Nikki called out as he woke up and wrapped his blankets around him. The tour bus was in the middle of Indiana in the winter time and it was so fucking cold on the bus. He buried himself in the thin blankets, hoping that he could trap enough heat around himself. He was just about to fall back asleep when he heard a soft whimper coming from the bunk right above his. Frowning, Nikki listened closely.

Sure enough, there it was.

“T-Bone?” Nikki asked softly.

“S-s-sorry…” Tommy replied. His teeth were chattering, making it hard for Nikki to hear him. Nikki got out of his bunk and climbed up the ladder to Tommy’s. He saw a shaking mess laying in a pile of blankets, wrapped up in a sweatshirt he had snagged at a truck stop in Ohio.

“Hey Tommy, what’s wrong?” Nikki asked as he sat on the edge of the bunk.

“C-c-cold…” Tommy replied. Nikki reached out and touched Tommy’s cheek. He felt like ice. “I f-feel so c-cold.”

“Jesus Christ Tommy, you’re fucking freezing,” Nikki frowned. Tommy might be the tallest one out of all of them, but he was also the skinniest. He had those damn chicken legs and he was lanky. He didn’t have any meat on his bones to help keep him warm. “I’ll be right back.” Nikki slid down the ladder to his bunk and scooped up the blankets from his. He tossed them up into Tommy’s bunk before climbing back up.

“W-what are you doing?” Tommy asked, watching the bassist.

“What’s it look like?” Nikki asked, getting the blankets situated. “Sharing is caring.”

“W-what about y-you?” Tommy asked.

“You think I’m letting you use my blankets by yourself?” Nikki asked with a laugh. He laid down by Tommy, throwing the blankets over them. He raised an arm for Tommy to curl up into him, hoping that he could help warm up the drummer some. “Just keep your cold as fuck toes off of me, got it?”

“Socks,” Tommy ran a foot on Nikki’s leg, showing him the scratchy material of a sock. Nikki just laughed and pulled Tommy a little closer.

“Feeling any better?” Nikki asked, looking down at the mop of dyed black hair. His brown was starting to peek through. He was due for a touch up soon.

“Much,” Tommy yawned. “Thanks Nik.”

“Don’t mention it,” Nikki smiled at Tommy. He felt Tommy’s even breaths, signaling that he was in fact asleep. Nikki couldn’t stop watching how peaceful he was while sleeping. He really did have some good features. It was nice seeing them without all the makeup on his face.

That’s when Nikki realized something that had been in his brain since he met the kid in 1981.

He had fallen in love with Tommy Lee.


End file.
